


Adjustment

by verucasalt123



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e03 School Hard, Implied Slash, M/M, Souls, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for antrazi; big bad Angel on the business end of Spike's paddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antrazi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/gifts).



Angel knew it, on some level, almost the minute Spike crossed the city limit. No way to shake that pull, the sense of _someone like you_ being close, and even the distinct scent of him left behind when he was gone. 

People didn’t know about this. Drusilla knew (when she was lucid) and Darla knew (but she was long gone). The Slayer and her friends didn’t know Spike, so if Angel had made a fuss and Spike spilled the information, the kids would never believe it. Hell, no matter who it was, those kids would never believe it. A guy like Angel, Mr.-I’m-So-Strong-And-Brave, submissive? And submissive to a vampire he’d had a hand in creating? It was ridiculous. They’d all think Spike was lying. But he wasn’t. 

So why? Why was Angel here, kneeling in this dusty crypt following the ugly battle at the school? Angel knew he’d put up a good front; and it wasn’t all pretend. He didn’t want Spike to be here. Of course part of that was because Spike was intent on hurting someone he cared for very much, but the other part…he thought maybe he could resist it. After all, he was much more used to having a soul now, and Spike knew quicker than he let on that Angel _still_ wasn’t Angelus anymore. 

They’d been separated for what seemed like forever, hadn’t traveled or killed or lived together in almost a hundred years. But that didn’t mean they never saw each other. Spike had figured out the soul-curse part of the deal the first time they ran into each other after Angel had left them. It wasn’t possible for one vamp to hide that from another, and certainly not one with whom you shared a bloodline. It was all relatively new, and Angel was still so wrapped up in self-loathing that he hadn’t even fought back. Everything he’d done to Spike when they were all still together – Angel deserved whatever he got. He _wanted_ it, to be honest. When Spike told him to be still, he was still; when Spike told him to move so he could get a better angle, he did it without a word. Angel took his punishments from Spike in silence, except when he cried; even that, he attempted to keep as quiet as possible.

“Well, I guess we’re going to have to do things a little differently now, seeing as how I’m not planning to leave town anytime soon. I’m sure you wouldn’t want your merry band of slayer-ettes finding out about you and me meeting up?”

Angel, on his knees, just shook his head. 

“You could just tell me no. That you’re not going to come when I call, you’re not going to take any punishment from me, seeing as how we’re on opposite sides of this fight.”

It took a few seconds, but Angel just shook his head again. No. 

“I don’t expect you to lie down for me away from here, Angel. You can keep fighting, trying to protect that sweet girl of yours. I won’t use this against you, I won’t tell anyone.”

With a quick nod, Angel quietly thanked Spike and waited for direction. He didn’t have to wait long. 

“Get up, then, if you’re certain. Keep your shirt, lose everything else and come lie on the bed, face down.”

Trying to clear his mind of any stray thoughts about Buffy and her friends, or Spike’s intentions in Sunnydale, Angel just did as he was told. That part was easy, it was what he was used to. He crossed his arms beneath him and buried his head into the mattress, keeping himself from drawing in shaky breaths that he didn’t need, only took because sometimes it calmed him down.

“All right, I think we’ll continue the theme of the evening. Running around that school all night, maybe this is a good time for me to use my paddle.”

Angel tried not to cringe. It’s not like he’d be hurt if a human did to him what Spike was about to (not that it was an issue, because Angel would never lie down like this for anyone but Spike, and certainly not for a human), but Spike was as strong as Angel, he knew how to make every move count. As Spike would be all too happy to remind him, he had learned from Angelus, who was an expert on causing pain. There wasn’t time for another thought before the first crushing blow landed and _fuck_ Spike wasn’t starting off easy tonight. Angel stayed quiet through two dozen or so strokes with the heavy wooden paddle, his eyes stinging with unshed tears before he finally cried out. Shit, he hadn’t wanted to do that, but it was so much all at once – seeing Spike again after so many years, realizing how easy it still was for Spike to bend Angel to his will, his fear of Buffy and her friends being hurt, or of them finding out about... “ **Ahhh damn it Spike!”** , his thoughts were cut off again by another hard swing landing across the very tops of his thighs, causing him to curse out loud. 

For some reason, it seemed maybe that was what Spike was waiting for, because he stopped immediately and Angel heard the wooden paddle hit the cold floor of the crypt. ‘Enough for tonight, then. Put your clothes back on now.” As hard as he tried, he wasn’t able to turn his head fast enough for Spike to miss the wetness in his eyes. 

By the time he was dressed and waiting for direction (because it was Spike, and how the hell did this even happen, this instant submissiveness and welcome of punishment from the childe of his childe, a youngster in comparison?), Spike was waving him off. 

“Go on, now. I’ll be around for a while. We don’t have to get to everything in one night.”

With a heaviness he hadn’t felt for a very long time, Angel turned and walked back toward what his life used to be before Spike had shown up in Sunnydale.  



End file.
